


Clicking

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Computers, F/M, IT guy au, Office AU, Smut, Spanking, minor degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Office AU, where Steve is your IT guy and he’s got his eyes on you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Clicking

Could your day get any worse? You clicked at the mouse multiple times. Nothing. Computers were never your strong suit. You pushed away from your desk and walked out of your office. 

Lunch break. Nobody was here. That meant one thing. Putting in a ticket with the Information Technology department. 

“Ughhh…” You groaned at the thought. Those people were trolls. Always acting superior. 

You pulled out your cell phone. Maybe you could work the rest of the day on the smaller gadget. It would be better than dealing with them. There was no way that was an option, so like ripping off a Band-Aid you went to your company’s website and wrote a quick request for IT help.

When you put the phone down you walked back into your office and plopped down at your chair. Your company was huge, there was no way they would send him. Still, you cringed hoping anyone but your ex showed up. 

“Knock, knock.” The voice made the pit in your stomach drop. 

“Steve.” You stood up. “How have you been?”

“Oh, you mean since you ghosted on me?” He shut the door behind him and walked around to your computer as you pushed away from the desk.

“Ghosted? We went on three dates; I didn’t think that merited a break-up.” You knew he deserved some explanation instead of zero response. “We weren’t clicking.”

“That’s your opinion.” Steve picked up your mouse and popped out the back. 

He was handsome maybe you were too hard on him. He did make you laugh a few times. Steve fiddled with the thing and started moving the cursor around the screen, clicking on a few icons to test them. 

“Trouble double-clicking your mouse. Why am I not surprised?” He turned around with a big grin on his face. “All you needed was a new battery dummy.

That was it. The reason you didn’t call again. Like most IT guys he had that ‘I’m smarter than everyone’s outlook. Plus you didn’t appreciate the innuendo 

“Right. Thanks.” You folded your arms. 

“This mouse clicks now.” Steve mimicked your stance. “Maybe I could help you with the other one? Dinner tonight?” 

“I don’t think so.” You sighed. “Thanks for coming down, but I should get back to work.” 

“Right.” Steve pressed his lips into a fake smile and stepped away. “Wouldn’t want to distract you with a life.”

“Excuse me?” You scoffed at him. 

“You backed off because you actually liked me.” He stepped forward. “But that would mean not working eighty hours a week. Being something other than frigid from time to time?”

“I backed off because you throw around insults like candy at a parade.” You signaled for him to move. “So if you don’t mind, this frigid dummy has important business to take care of.”

“That’s genius Doll. You not liking insults? I bet your pussy got a little wet hearing them just now. Strong, powerful woman being put in her place? Yeah, that’s what you need.” He grinned at you. 

Your mouth hung open in shock. Those few sentences alone were enough to get him fired. 

“That’s right. Keep those lips parted. I can slide my cock between them easier that way.” Steve reached out and grabbed your chin, pulling it down. 

“Are you insane?” You went to slap him, but he caught your wrist. “I could have you fired, you arrogant asshole!”

“But you won’t.” Steve squeezed down on your wrist and chin, holding your mouth open. “Because I’m right. You are wet. Aren’t you Doll?” 

You tried to say no, but all that came out was a mumble. Instead, you shook your head. 

“Wow. Not only are you a dummy and frigid.” Steve twisted your arm and dropped your chin. “You’re also a liar.”

You cried out as he manipulated your body so it was against his chest, your arm pressed between the two of you painfully. 

“Let go of me or I’ll scream.” You tried to claw at him with your freehand, but he hoisted your wrist higher and pushed forward, making your chest go flat on your desk as he kicked your ankles apart.

“No, you won’t.” Steve’s other hand ran over the curve of your ass, squeezing your cheek. “First off, nobody is here. Second, they’d open the door to see you bent over, vulnerable, filled with lust.” 

Before you could respond Steve started to bunch your skirt over your hips. 

“NO!” You tried to stand back up, but he pushed you down against the desk. 

“Quit lying.” SLAP! Steve’s palm came down hard on your ass.

You let out a little squeal as your cheek stung. CRACK! It came down again. 

“STOP!” You tried to wiggle away, but there was nowhere to go.

“Wow, you are being loud.” SMACK! The burn spread. “Is that what you want? Everyone at the office to see the frigid dummy liar getting spanked like the naughty girl she is? Maybe smelling your cunt? Because this little room already reeks of sex.”

He was right, you had to bite your lip to stay quiet. WHACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! 

“I really like you.” Steve rubbed the burn on your behind. “You’re lucky I’m willing to put up with your shit, even after not hearing from you for weeks.”

“Please stop.” You tried to stand again, ignore the flame. 

“I will when you stop lying.” He pushed you down with ease. 

CRACK! SLAP! WHOOSH! Each stroke made your rear explode with pain. You were trying to stifle back all noises, biting your lip so hard it started to bleed by the time tears started to pool at your eyes. 

“Don’t lie.” Steve rubbed his hand against your burning behind, almost soothing it. “Are you wet?” 

You opened your mouth and shook as your brain told you to shake your head no. 

“I’ll stop if you tell the truth.” Steve’s fingertips dug into your pained flesh.

“Yes.” You shut your eyes, shame-filled you. “Yes. I’m wet. Now let me go!” 

“Why would I do that?” Steve’s hand went up to the band of your panties and pulled them down. “You were finally good. Shouldn’t you get a reward?” 

“No!” You pulled at the desk to get away, but Steve pushed you harder against the wood. 

“Shhhh.” Your panties went down your thighs. “None of that now. This is the fun part, well honestly I’m sure all of this has been fun for you.” 

His hand cupped your sex. 

“Wow, you’re not wet.” Fingers ran over your slit. “You’re soaked. When was the last time you got laid?”

You buried your face in your hand. Humiliation at the question and your physical response flooding in. 

“No wonder you’re so frigid.” The pads of his fingers pressed on your clit, eliciting a moan from your body. “You know I could’ve helped you with that on the first date right? I’ve been obsessed with you since the moment I spotted you.” 

He began rubbing in a circle. The human touch, the interaction. You had missed it. Your body stilled under his touch, the way he was pressing, giving your clit the attention it needed. Another moan came out. 

“As much as I want to hear those noises, now isn’t the place Doll.” Steve leaned down, his mouth next to your ear. “Keep them up and I’ll shove your panties in your mouth. Or would you like that? Tasting how sweet you are? I bet it’s better than you smell.” 

You tried your hardest to stifle the whine. Steve rose back up with a chuckle and dropped your wrist. He knew that your objections were slinking away. Your body too pleased with his motions to put up any fight. 

He started to rub harder and faster. You found yourself bucking against him, grinding your clit against his fingers as your stomach started to coil.

“When was the last time you came?” He picked up speed. You clawed at the desk as your body ignited. You needed this. “Answer the question.” 

“I….I….” Your head was swimming. 

“That’s not an answer.” Steve slowed down, lessened the pressure. 

“I don’t remember!” You gasped and tried to rock against him. “Please don’t stop!” 

“Wow, first it’s please stop and now it’s please don’t stop?” His hand left your body and frustration started to fill you. “No wonder you’re so on edge. If you’ve waited this long, I think you can wait a few more minutes.” 

The sound of his belt coming undone was unmistakable. You lifted your head to look around. 

“What are you doing?” You pushed yourself off the desk as Steve sat in the chair, his cock yanked out of his pants, standing at attention.

“Giving you a place to cum.” He put his arms on the rests. “You want to finish don’t you?” 

“I….I’m not having sex with you!” You stood up, your skirt still around your waist. 

“Quit pretending.” Steve rolled his eyes and leaned forward, yanking your panties down further with one hand as he wrapped the other around your waist. “We went on three dates. I think that’s plenty. “You have thirty seconds to decide. Do you want to be the frigid bitch or the strong woman who takes what she wants?” 

“And you think I want you?” The frustration was started to turn to anger. 

“I know you want me.” He swiped his fingers over your pussy making you fall forward with a squeak. “Your body knows you want me. Quit lying. Take what’s yours.” 

Steve pressed down hard on your clit again. A moan started to come forward, your lip was already swollen, you needed something to bite down on and without thinking you moved forward, even more, opting for his shoulder. 

“Ahhh.” He brought his other hand to the back of your thigh, helping you straddle him on the chair. “Bite me all you like baby.” 

You didn’t lift your head. His hands moved, one to his cock the other to the small of your back. His tip ran down your slit before stopping at your entrance. He put pressure on your back and you gasped as his cock split you. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” It had been so long, there was a slight pain as you lowered yourself. “You’re so big.”

“And you’re so tight.” Steve pushed you harder. “Fuck baby. You’re not a dummy or frigid, or a liar, when you’re like this you’re the fucking queen.” 

He pulled your head hard against your shoulder as he flexed his hips and pushed your back. Impaling you on his cock. You cried out against his body as yours started to shake. 

“A queen who can take whatever she likes. Whatever she demands.” Steve’s hands moved to your hips. “I’m nothing but her loyal subject.” 

You were on top, but he was in control. His fingers guided you as you bounced on his cock, your clit brushing against his body with each movement. He was so large; you were so filled. You moaned into his chest as you tried to follow his lead, the heat, and desire for release returning. 

“Please, Steve.” You were starting to lose control. “Please, I need to cum.” 

“Then cum.” Steve nipped at your neck. “Nobody is stopping you. Take it.” 

Your body shook as you pushed yourself, trying to take the lead from him. Moan in his shoulder as your hands dug into the chair. Rolling and rocking your body. 

“Are you the Queen?” Steve flexed his ass, poking the tip of his cock against your cervix. 

“No.” You weren’t going fast enough, chasing the need to finish. You needed his help. “You’re the King.” 

You looked up at him with glassy eyes. A smile spread across his face. In a swift movement, he hoisted you in the air and set you on your back on the desk.

“Fuck yeah I am.” His hands dug into your thighs as he started to pound into you without mercy. 

You brought your hands to your mouth to bite down, but Steve swatted them away.

“I don’t care anymore. Let them hear you. Let everyone know you’re getting fucked. I want them to hear you.” He didn’t slow up, his threats and demands sending more pleasure through your body. “Cum now. Do It. NOW.”

That was all it took. You started to explode around him, creaming yourself as his cock railed into you. Your head floated away, and you didn’t hold back the moans as your body went limp from the euphoria. 

Steve bottomed out one last time before pulling away. He reached for something and pressed it against his cock. His face contorted from the release as he joined you in the release.

You tried to steady your breathing as Steve’s hands grabbed your ankles. He was sliding your panties back into place. You looked down to see his seamen against the fabric. 

“Don’t even think about taking these off.” He lifted your ass and his cum pressed against your pussy. “I’ll pick you up at seven for dinner.” 

You didn’t think before nodding in agreement. Steve leaned down and kissed your forehead before tucking himself away. You didn’t even get off your desk before he left the office whistling, door wide open.


End file.
